


lie to me

by openended



Series: for want of a nail [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  "Sam/Teal'c - Teal'c tells Sam about the Odyssey."  5 sentences AU meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lie to me

It’s something in the water or the air or the grass, they can’t tell, but they’ve all been unable to lie since they set foot on this planet. They really ought to go back and send through a team that isn’t as much of a security risk, but the planet seems to be unpopulated and the butterflies aren’t asking questions.

They’re on watch together, sitting in front of a fire that’s mostly coals, and the question’s out of her mouth before Sam realizes what she’s asking. She tries to take it back and pretend that she doesn’t want to know - that behind the academic façade of proclaiming that he shouldn’t tell her, she _hasn’t_ wondered desperately about those fifty years, but her mouth doesn’t form the words, it can’t: the truth is, she wants to know.

Teal'c doesn’t say a word, refusing to break the promise he made to the woman he left behind on the Odyssey, but merely reaches out and caresses her cheek, allowing himself a single, simple kiss before walking away.


End file.
